


Brown Paper Bags

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: 5 times Monroe packed Nick lunch, +1 time Nick packed Monroe's.





	Brown Paper Bags

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own  
> Started as a one shot but turned it into a 5+1 fic

**1\. The first time giving them in the morning**

Nick entered Monroe's home, _his_ home since he moved in two weeks ago after six months of dating (and doesn't that sound amazing?), and the first thing he noticed when he was toeing off his shoes at the door and hanging up his coat was the smell coming from the kitchen. The second thing he noticed was how badly his stomach contracted at the thought of food, _finally._  

He walked into the kitchen just as Monroe was pulling something out of the oven, he couldn't help but walk behind him and wrap his arms around his waist; thankful that he could do that now. 

"What ya making?" he asked, kissing just below Monroe's ear. 

"Enchiladas, the spice mix is my own so you'll have to tell me what it's like." he leaned back into Nick, enjoying the embrace for a moment. 

"It's gonna be delicious, need me to do anything?" 

"Grab the wine, I'm just about to dish up." Nick nodded, giving Monroe a slight squeeze of affection before stepping back to go get the wine. He poured two glasses as Monroe put the enchiladas onto their plates.

Nick couldn't help but kiss him as he handed over his food; Monroe let out a content sigh as he sat opposite Nick. 

"Not sure if I'll ever get used to this." Monroe said, grabbing the salad bowl.

"Used to what?" 

"You being here, living here," Nick felt a stab of worry until he noticed the love sick smile on Monroe's face and he relaxed, "It's been two weeks and I still get excited knowing you're coming back to my home, _our_ home, and we've been dating much longer." 

"I get excited to come home too, it's nice to come back to a warm meal and a delicious boyfriend who makes them." Monroe nudged him under the table with his foot. 

"I'm not delicious." 

"Oh, I think you are, is there dessert or can I just have you instead?" Monroe flushed but met Nick's eyes. 

"Well, I did get in some of your favourite ice cream but I do know of other ways we can use it." Nick felt lightheaded and excited. 

"Can we skip to dessert?" his voice had a tint of neediness to it and Monroe looked so near to caving when Nick's stomach growled loudly and completely ruined the moment so much that Monroe was laughing at him. 

"You can wait until after dinner, don't think your stomach can handle it just yet," Monroe said, taking a drink of his wine to calm himself, "Plus I need you to comment on the spice." 

"Fine," Nick sighed, grabbing his cutlery, "To be honest, you're right; I'm absolutely starving." 

"What did you have for lunch?" Monroe asked. 

"I didn't have time," Nick moaned around a mouthful of enchilada, "Monroe, the spice is amazing." 

"Thank you, that's what I was aiming for but what do you mean 'you didn't have time'?" Monroe asked, turning serious. 

"Well, got called out to a scene at eleven and didn't get back to the precinct until half two by that time we had so much follow up work to do that we had to skip lunch and by the time we cracked the case, it was the brother by the way, it was almost time to leave and I knew you'd have something ready for me so I just came straight home." 

"Do you skip lunch often?" 

"Only when Hank and I can't get out to buy anything," Nick shrugged, "No biggie." 

"No biggie?" Monroe scoffed, "Uh, yes biggie, I mean I'm lucky if I can get breakfast that doesn't just consist of coffee down your throat in the morning, then I bet when you do eat its probably from burger vans."

"You make it sound terrible." 

"It is terrible," Monroe placed his hand palm up on the table for Nick to take, which he did, "One meal a day isn't healthy, you're a growing cop and grimm and you need your food." 

"Hey," Nick smiled, rubbing his thumb over the back of Monroe's hand, "That's why I have you." 

"Hmm..." Monroe nodded, "Exactly." Nick rose an eyebrow. 

"What?" 

"Nothing, so the spice... I couldn't decide whether it would balance well with the chilli in the wrap but..."

Nick knew whatever Monroe was plotting wasn't 'nothing' but when they finished eating and they had washed the dishes, Monroe pulled out the ice cream and Nick found that he was too busy to even think about what Monroe had meant. 

 

The next morning, after a shared shower and a vegan cooked breakfast that was actually more delicious than what Nick expected, Nick got a call out to a crime scene. 

"Gotta go, a body has been found and it now belongs to Hank and I." Nick put his coffee cup on the side and pulled Monroe into a kiss as he leaned against the kitchen counter. 

"Hey, I get it, death calls and you better answer." Nick laughed at him. 

"Yeah something like that," He pressed a kiss to Monroe's jaw, "I'll try to be back in time for dinner, I'll drop you a text or something if anything changes." 

"That's fine, go catch some bad guys," Monroe smiled at him, "I have something for you." 

"Oh really?" Monroe untangled himself from Nick's hold and grabbed a brown paper bag from the counter. 

"Here." he handed it over to Nick, who just raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" 

"Lunch." 

"You made me lunch?" Monroe rolled his eyes.

"Duh, you're my boyfriend and I need to take care of you," he stepped closer to Nick and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Also, there's a sandwich in there for Hank if he needs something too, if he's anything like you then I can't trust him to eat anything." 

"I'm your boyfriend, not your child." Nick wanted to try and sound annoyed but he couldn't even force himself as he held the paper bag in his hand. 

"Exactly, boyfriend, and if Hank is too hungry to catch the baddies then he's putting you in danger and I don't fancy killing Hank over the fact he got my mate killed."

"That's oddly romantic." 

"I can do romantic, I'll show you romantic tonight but you're going to be late if you don't leave now." 

Monroe stepped away from Nick who grabbed him for a quick kiss, before making sure he definitely had his lunch before walking towards the front door to slip on his shoes and jacket. 

"Okay, I'm leaving but I'll hopefully back for dinner and..."

"You'll call, blah blah blah," Monroe leaned against the stairs, watching Nick fasten his laces, "Have a good day, stay safe, solve crimes, enjoy your lunch and I love you." Nick stood up, bag in hand and a smile on his face.

"Love you too." 

 

**2\. Discussing if he'd like leftovers**

"Do you have a microwave at work?" Monroe asked while they lounged out on the couch; Monroe sat at one end with Nick laid on the other, legs in Monroe's lap. 

"What?" Nick lifted his head from where it was resting on the armrest to look at his boyfriend, "What are you on about?" 

"At the precinct? I've never been there for a tour so how would I know?"

"Are you wanting a tour?" 

"No, otherwise I would have gone 'hey babe, take me on a tour of the precinct will you?'" Monroe rolled his eyes, "Instead, I asked; do you have a microwave at work." 

"Oh, uh, yeah we have one in the back... Why?" 

"I made lasagne." 

"So? You need the precinct microwave for what reason?" Nick asked. 

"Honestly Nick, for a detective you can be pretty stupid." Nick pushed lightly against Monroe's chest with his foot. 

"Rude." Monroe just laughed. 

"Anyway, I know how much you like my lasagne so I made enough so you can take the leftovers to work for lunch," Monroe rubbed his calf, "If you don't mind taking leftovers." 

"Why would I mind taking leftovers to work?" 

"Didn't want you to think that I couldn't be bothered to make you something different to what we had for dinner." Nick moved his legs and shuffled up the sofa to wrap his arms around Monroe's neck and straddled his lap. 

"I'm just grateful for anything you give me, you don't have to do all this." Monroe tilted his head and gave him a look that just screamed 'yes I do'.

"So I'm just supposed to let you starve am I?" Monroe shook his head, "Someone's gotta feed you and I guess I took that responsibility eight months ago when we started dating." 

"And you're doing a wonderful job, I think I've put on several pounds living with you these past few months." 

"Good, you were a bit scrawny."

"Okay, now that's really rude, I thought you loved me for me." 

"Oh I do, trust me," Monroe wrapped his arms around Nick's waist and kissed his neck softly, "I just love seeing you happy and healthy and if you'd rather me make you something else I can do that before bed or I can get up early before I do my pilates?" Nick shook his head. 

"Lasagne is perfect, you should know by now I'd probably happily eat it for every meal, I'm not making you stay up or get up even earlier than normal just to make me some lunch," Nick played with the hair at the base of Monroe's neck, watching as his eyes fluttered shut, "You're exhausted."

"I'm fine." 

"You've been working none stop this past week and I've been dragging you out to help me on wesen cases these past couple of nights... You're allowed to be tired." 

"I guess I could sleep." 

"How about I run us a bath and we just chill out and then we can have an early night, I have a busy day of paperwork in the morning and you still have that last clock to finish." Monroe smiled. 

"I think that sounds wonderful, go get it sorted and I'll just finish some things down here." Nick pressed a kiss against the corner of Monroe's mouth. 

"I'll meet you upstairs, don't be long." Monroe kissed Nick's lips and opened his eyes. 

"I promise." Nick smiled and climbed out of Monroe's lap and walked towards the stairs, he heard him groan as he stood from the sofa and went to put away the clock he was working on until the morning. 

Nick went into the bathroom, feeling guilty since he was the reason Monroe was so tired; he knew Monroe had a tonne of commissions to get through before the end of the week but yet he still dragged him out on grimm work and Monroe, being the ever loving boyfriend he is, never said no. He started running the bath, listening to the sounds of Monroe wandering around downstairs, he was adding bubbles when he heard the footsteps climb the stairs and when Monroe's arms wrapped around him he forgot he was feeling guilty. Kinda. 

 

Nick silenced his alarm when it started playing at half five in the morning, his body was aching as he tried to climb out of the warm comfort of his bed and Monroe's arms. 

"It's time for you to go already?" Monroe mumbled, still half asleep. 

"Sadly." Nick turned to look at Monroe, smiling softly at the fact that Monroe hadn't even opened his eyes yet. 

"Home for dinner?" 

"Yeah, I'll pick us something up on the way home okay? You just focus on your work and yourself." Monroe smiled, reaching out to blindly grab at Nick. 

"Love you." 

"Love you too." he kissed his forehead but Monroe had already fallen back to sleep before his lips left his skin; at least that way he couldn't shout at Nick for grabbing his phone and rearranging his alarm to go off in two hours rather than one. 

Nick got dressed and ready for work as quietly as he could but despite his boyfriend having enhanced blutbad hearing, Monroe never even stirred which just went to show how tired he was. After finishing in the bathroom he popped his head into the bedroom just to glance at Monroe one more time before creeping down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing his travel mug and some coffee. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen he noticed a note on the fridge; _don't forget your lunch, love you xox_. Nick took the note and smiled, he opened the fridge and took out the brown bag and when he checked inside he noticed it was lasagne all packed up nicely with another post-it note with a sappy message on it and for once, Nick didn't feel so bad starting his shift at half six in the morning.

 

 

 **3\. Leaving them on the side for early call outs**  

Nick was exhausted, his current case was stretching further and further into his week and it was ruining every single plan he's made with Monroe meaning he hasn't been able to share a meal with his boyfriend in ages and if he doesn't solve this case soon he'll be working through his anniversary next week and since the case is one hundred per cent human he couldn't even get Monroe's opinion on it. 

He pulled up outside their house and his heart sank when all the lights where out meaning that Monroe was probably already in bed. Nick check his watched and sighed, it was nearly half one in the morning and he did tell Monroe not to wait up so he couldn't really be shocked by it.

He climbed out of his truck and locked up, slowly making his way to his front door as he prayed Monroe had left something over from dinner since he hadn't expected to be at work for so long that he didn't make the lunch Monroe packed him last. 

Once inside he locked up, toed off his shoes, hung up his coat and walked into the kitchen, flicking the light on he saw a plate on the table wrapped in cellophane with a post-it note on top. He walked closer and picked the note up; _hello my love, guess you're doing super detective work again so here's dinner but I'll be gone early in the morning because I have a house call I have to get to by six, love you loads and hopefully I'll actually see you again xox_. Nick's eyes watered and he didn't know whether it was down to the loveliness of the note or down to the exhaustion he could feel right down to his bones. He sat down on the kitchen chair and unwrapped his dinner, Vegan linguine with wild mushrooms, and decide against reheating it; he just wanted food and then bed where he could cuddle up to Monroe before he leaves early. 

Once he finished, he felt calmer and less hangry. He dumped his pots in the sink, future him can think about them later, and dragged his aching body up the stairs; stripping from his clothes as he went. 

Nick entered his bedroom and threw his clothes into the corner of the room, once again another problem for future him, and climbed into bed; arms automatically wrapping around Monroe's waist and pulling him close. 

"Hmm? Nick?" Monroe mumbled, Nick kissed between his shoulder blades and held him closer. 

"Yeah it's me, go back to sleep." 

"Missed you." Nick shuffled to lean over Monroe, kissing the corner of his mouth causing Monroe to smile. 

"Missed you too, love you even more." 

"Love you too." Nick watched Monroe fall back into sleep, then he made himself comfortable again as the big spoon. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep too. 

 

Nick's alarm woke him up with a start and he almost sobbed; he was still so tired and Monroe's side of the bed held barely any warmth. 

He dragged himself out of bed, he's been dragging himself around a lot lately, and got himself ready for work before making his way downstairs and into the kitchen, the pots from his dinner last night had already been washed and Nick was questioning how early Monroe had actually woken up. He turned away from the sink and went towards the coffee machine that he _finally_ got Monroe to agree on buying (' _but babe, we can time it for the morning, come on, do you actually want me near your French press?')_ but instead he started sending a million prayers of thanks Monroe's way as he noticed his thermos was full of coffee with a note attached; ' _morning, I'd write good morning but it's not a good one when I have to wake up without you, anyway, coffee is here and lunch is in the fridge so don't forget it, love you - Roe.'_

Nick smiled and put the note in his pocket, grabbed his thermos and went to the fridge, he opened it and saw the brown bag waiting for him with _**EAT ME**_ written in huge dark letters. He chuckled at his boyfriend before grabbing his lunch and walking towards the front door. 

He couldn't believe Monroe still made him lunch, it warmed his heart that he never goes to work without anything any more because Monroe takes such good care of him. 

He had his hand on the front door when his phone went off, he pulled it from his back pocket and answered it. 

"Burkhardt?" 

"Thank god you're awake, I'm two minutes from yours," Hank said, "We got ourselves another lead." Nick couldn't help but smile, maybe he'd make his anniversary after all. 

 

 

_4\. Leaving them on his desk with little post it notes_

Nick couldn't wait to get back to the precinct and back to his desk so he could finally eat his lunch, he was starving and knew he shouldn't have turned down breakfast with Monroe but it was his anniversary, he had the day off and was supposed to enjoy it and he had planned on starting it with lazy morning sex and then wanted to proceed to more sex downstairs or in the shower  _before_ breakfast.

Of course that didn't happen. Instead; he said no to breakfast, got his lazy morning sex and before they could even leave the bed Nick's phone was going off with another case for him. Of course the other detective's surely couldn't do it and for a second he had to remember whether there even _were_  more detectives. 

Of course there was, he was just hungry and angry at the fact nobody else could step in for this _one_  day he had off.

Hank pulled up outside the precinct and Nick actually felt excited until he remembered he didn't even bring any lunch with him; he showered, changed, grabbed a mouthful of coffee and kissed Monroe goodbye. There was no lunch waiting for him and he couldn't help groaning. 

"What's up?" Hank asked, turning the engine off. 

"You mean despite the fact it's my first anniversary with Monroe and instead of spending it with him I'm spending it with you?" Nick said, turning his head to face him. 

"Sounds like someone didn't get laid this morning." 

"I did get laid thank you very much, I just planned on getting laid several more times and spending the day with my boyfriend," Nick sighed, "And to top it off I didn't even bring lunch." 

"He didn't pack you it?" Hank asked.

"Yeah, he made me something while I was in the shower, I just didn't pick it up." 

"Wanna grab a bite elsewhere then? My treat since you had to come in today?" Nick smiled. 

"That sounds great, thank you," Nick started unbuckling his seat belt, "I just want to take these names upstairs to go over later." 

"Good idea, think it'll take us long to pin the murder on one of them?" Nick climbed out of the car and Hank soon joined him on the path. 

"Nah, don't think it'll take much, I mean his wife didn't seem too torn up by it so my money is on her and either Derek, his cousin, or the best friend Jack," Nick said, both of them walking toward the precinct, "I have a feeling one of them were sleeping with the wife and plotted together to kill our victim." 

"I guess murder is cheaper than divorce." Hank said. 

"Yeah, you would know." Nick only just managed to dodge the punch to his arm thrown by Hank. 

"Uncalled for." He said, but he was laughing so Nick knew he hadn't actually upset him. 

"Hey, I'm just saying that when I get married it will be the once." 

"So, marriage huh?" Hank waggle his eyebrows and Nick rolled his eyes. 

"What about it?" 

"You gonna pop the question?" Nick shook his head. 

"Absolutely not," Nick slowed to a stop in the hall, "I couldn't." 

"Why not?" Hank stopped to face him. 

"It's too soon, it wasn't that long ago I was planning on marrying Juliette." Nick said with a shrug. 

"Gotta let that drop man, she left you almost two years ago, I thought you weren't hung up on her? I mean, you've been with Monroe a year now so I would have thought that he wasn't a rebound." 

"I'm not hung up on Juliette, I know she's gone and I'm okay with that, I'm happy with Monroe, I really am," Nick sighed, "I just, what happens if it happens again?" 

"What?" 

"What if he says no?" He fiddles with the hem of his shirt, "We've talked about it several times but nothing concrete and I love him way too much for him to reject me." 

"Nick," Hank clapped his shoulder, "When the time is right you'll know."

"Thanks." 

"No problem," They continued to walk back, "So, what have you got Monroe?" 

"Nothing, said he didn't want gifts." 

"You have got to be kidding me? You were in a relationship for three years, you must know the signs?" 

"What, so I go against the wishes of my boyfriend?"

"Obviously." 

"But..." 

"Take it from me Nicholas, as a man who has been married four times I know what women, in your case, man, mean when they say they want nothing, they want something." 

"Good job I bought him a pocket watch isn't it?" Nick said. 

"Clock for the clock guy, good choice," Hank nodded, "Anything special about it?" Nick opened his mouth to answer when Wu interrupted. 

"Hey Nick, while you were out lover boy dropped by." Nick's stomach dropped. 

"Monroe was here?"

"Yeah, asking for you but told him you were still at the crime scene," Wu said, "Told me that was okay that he'd leave whatever it was on your desk and he'd see you tonight but if anything changes call him in enough time to cancel the reservations because he hates canceling last minute." 

"He left something for me?" 

"Brown bag, it's on your desk?" Nick couldn't help but smile as he walked away from his friends and quickly to his desk where he saw the brown paper bag and sticky note.

"I'm taking a raincheck on lunch, Hank." Nick said, sitting down and grabbing the post-it note; ' _Hello my love, you forgot this and I don't want you starving, happy anniversary, love you loads and I can't wait to see you tonight - Roe_ '. It was then covered in heart's and Nick felt all warm inside. 

"Ooh, look at that love drunk smile on his face," Wu said, both him and Hank coming up behind him, "Doesn't it just make you sick?" 

"To my stomach," Hank leaned over and pinched the post-it, "Oh man, this is actually really cute." he passed the note to Wu who read it as Nick opened the bag. 

"Got yourself a romantic haven't you, Nick?" 

"Most definitely," Nick said, pulling out several containers; one with heart shaped cookies, one with vegetable sticks and hummus which he will definitely save until its just him and Hank to annoy the hell out of him and then the final one had sandwiches that Monroe had also cut into hearts, "He's been baking." 

"Monroe baked? You're sharing right?" Hank asked, eyes almost pleading, Monroe baked for both his friends many times before and he knew how much they loved his boyfriends baking. 

"Well, they are my anniversary cookies..." Nick smirked. 

"Burkhardt, just share the cookies out and go home, Sargent Wu can take over for you." Nick swiveled in his chair to face his Captain. 

"Seriously?" 

"I'll make you do over time unless you begin sharing," Nick laughed and held out the tub of cookies, allowing everyone to grab one, Renard nodded, "Get Wu caught up to speed on the case and then get out of here, since you came on this morning don't bother coming in tomorrow." 

"Thanks sir." 

"Get on with it," Renard said over his shoulder, cookie in hand as he walked into his office. He stopped and turned to face the detective, "Oh and Nick?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Happy anniversary." 

 

 

 

**5\. Coming in to give him food**

Nick's hand was cramping and his ears were aching and his stomach was growling. He was completing paperwork for his last case and while trying to ask questions on another case he was just given where a young woman was found murdered in an art studio and he was doing it all on an empty stomach since he forgot to bring his lunch. _Again_.

After his anniversary two months ago everything had quietened down and now everyone seems to be killing everyone all over again but this time with a vengeance. This meant more random call outs and longer shifts and he was forgetting the lunch Monroe kept making him, most days Monroe left him his lunch on the desk with cute notes (which he kept in a small tin in the trailer) but he knew Monroe was working out of town today on a grandfather clock he spent all of last nights dinner gushing over. It was adorable.

"Yeah, okay, thank you, if you think of anything else you could tell me about Miss Tanner just call this number, yes thank you." Nick managed to pry the phone away from his ear and hang up on the coworker of the victim he was talking to. She talked way too much but nothing of importance, he looked at Hank who wore the same frustrated expression. 

"Any luck?"

"Well, Maya told me all about how Tsveti kept to herself and that her favourite colour was red but she kept to herself and she lived across town, oh, did I mention she kept to herself?" Nick rubbed his eyes, "We already have her address and the fact she's a loner, so everything was useless." 

"You were on the phone for fifteen minutes?" Hank said, disbelief all over his face. 

"She told me all about her first shift with Tsveti but nothing useful since they've been working together five years." 

"Well her boss is currently in Barbados so he had no knowledge of the murder at his studio until now, he's going to email over her files we should have them within the hour." 

"At least it's a start." Nick stretched, he was all tense and achy from sitting down for the past four hours since he got back from the crime scene. He was about to ask Hank if he wanted to grab some lunch when he heard the distinct voice of his boyfriend. 

"Hey Wu, Nick in?" 

"At his desk, hasn't moved." Wu called back, Nick turned in his chair and stood up when Monroe walked over to him with a lunch bag in his hand. 

"Babe," He practically fell into his arms when he came closer, "I'm going quit the force, I can't deal with this." 

"Long day?" Monroe asked, hugging him close. 

"I've been working since half six this morning and so far all I know is she's dead and a loner." Nick muttered. 

"Wesen?" 

"No clue," Nick pulled back and looked up at Monroe, "Thought you were out of town on a job?"

"I was, but I finished early and you left your lunch like an idiot so I knew I had to come feed you," he looked over Nick's shoulder, "Hey Hank." 

"Hey Monroe, just wondering if..." 

"There's food for you too? Of course." Hank smiled. 

"Thanks man." 

"Don't mention it, gotta keep you fed so you can keep an eye on Nick because I'm not saying I don't trust him not to get himself killed but I don't trust him not to get himself killed," Monroe kissed Nick's forehead and pulled back, "So, what's the case?" 

"Young woman, murdered at an art studio, not sure if it's wesen or what." Monroe put the bag on the desk and Hank was quick to grab at it, Nick sat down in his chair and waited to snatch the lunch bag off Hank while Monroe picked up a photo of the victim. 

"Tsveti is dead?" Nick almost dropped the bean burger he managed to grab, spinning fast to see Monroe's fallen face. 

"Babe? You knew her?" Monroe nodded and ran a hand through his hair. 

"Uh, yeah, I knew her girlfriend better but she was so sweet and... God, does Harry even know?" 

"Who's Harry?" Nick put his burger down and reached out to grab Monroe's hand. 

"Her girlfriend, Harriet Sutton," Monroe stared at the photo in disbelief, "Oh Tsveti..." 

"Do you have an address or a number or something?" Hank asked, "Nobody ever mentioned a girlfriend to us." 

"Yeah, I can give you her details." "How did you meet?" 

"Support group, Harry is Blutbaden and Tsveti is... Was a Pflichttreue," Monroe put the image down, "They're both weider." 

"So, it's the weider support group?" Nick asked, "I didn't realise you still went." Monroe shook his head. 

"No, this one I went to once when we first started dating, this is a group for blutbaden who mate outside of our kind or with the same sex," Monroe wrapped his arms around himself, "It's not incredibly serious for blutbaden to be gay but a lot of us can't deal with it, let alone mating with someone of a different species." 

"You went because of me?" Nick asked. 

"Well, yeah, not only did I go for a guy I went for a _grimm_ who I _mated_  with, it's pretty rare to mate outside our kind but when you do it's for life regardless, I was kinda freaked out but I quickly realised that I didn't care," Monroe looked at Nick, "This will destroy Harry and I can bet this won't be the last kill, this is definitely wesen related and whoever it is... I can bet they'll be taking down more members of the Liebe-Hilfe-Gruppe." 

"I'll go inform the Captain." Hank said, lunch left half eaten as he got up and walked off. Nick turned to Monroe, pulling him close so he could wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on Monroe's stomach. 

"You'll be okay right?" 

"Yeah, I only went once and only kept in touch with Harry and Tsveti, you have to stay safe though because I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere, you'd miss making me lunch." Monroe laughed and kissed the top of his head. 

"You're right, now don't waste it," He took Nick's face in his hands and made him look up, "Eat up so I can take you to Harry." Nick nodded.

In that moment, when he saw all the love and support and fear and adoration in Monroe's eyes, he knew he'd have to take another trip to the jewelers with Hank. 

 

 

**+1 Nick's turn**

"Nick, Monroe is here," Wu said, walking over to Nick and Hank who were sitting at their desks as Monroe followed closely behind, Nick turned in his chair to face his approaching boyfriend. He held back the wince he did every time he saw Monroe's poor bruised face after the fight against a 'purity group' who were attacking and murdering members of the Liebe-Hilfe-Gruppe but when Monroe smiler at him he felt all the bad memories drift away. 

"Hey babe," Nick smiled at the brown lunch bag clasped in Monroe's hands like always, despite coming down every day when Nick was on shift Monroe still seemed nervous around the station. Nick thought it was cute.

"Hey yourself," Nick noticed Monroe's smile drop slightly, Nick followed his eyes to the brown paper bag on his desk, "Didn't realise you brought your own lunch today, I wouldn't have bothered."

"This isn't mine."

"No? Then whose is it?" Nick smiled and pushed it towards the edge of his desk and looked up at Monroe.

"It's yours."

"Mine?" Nick nodded, butterflies filling his stomach.

"Yeah, you're always treating me so I thought it was time I gave you something back." Monroe smiled widely, he handed Nick his lunch which he put on the desk, picking up the bag for Monroe.

"You didn't have to," He said, accepting the bag Nick passed over to him, "Thank you so much."

"Hey, you're my boyfriend so I'm allowed to spoil you." Nick couldn't stop from fidgeting as Monroe opened the bag, his smile was soft when he looked up at Nick. 

"You got bauernwurst?"

"Yeah, one of those vegan places we went to last month has a girl there who knew what I meant when I asked," Nick said, "I pulled a few strings and managed to get her to make me some, I knew you've been feeling a little homesick lately so..." Monroe smiled down at him, Nick saw the love and affection pouring out of him. 

"You big softie, thank you," he said, "This really means a lot to me."

"There's..." he shot a neverous glance over at Hank who just smiled encouragingly, "There's something else in there for you."

"Oh, really?" Monroe opened the bag again and stuck his hand in, Nick knew exactly when he found what he was looking for because he gasped and pulled out a small box, "Nick..."

"Open it." Monroe put his bag down on Nick's desk and, with shaking hands, opened the small box, a small whine caught in his throat when he saw the ring inside. Nick's insides twisting together, he hoped that it was okay. 

"Nick?" Nick stood up and took the box from Monroe before dropping to one knee, he felt sick and scared and terrified and _oh god_ , the whole precinct had turned silent. Nick held Monroe's hand.

"Monroe, oh man where do I even start?" he laughed nervously, "When I first met you, I never anticipated the way our lives would entwine together like they have because I came barging into your life and pushed and pushed and pushed my way in until one day we weren't talking about work related issues and just started hanging out for fun... You, God, you mean so much to me and I knew from the very first time you packed me up a packed lunch because you were worried about me not eating full meals, I knew then when you handed me that first brown bag, talking a mile a minute about healthy eating, that I was so madly and deeply in love with you," He took a deep breath, shifting slightly on his knee," "You've been the best boyfriend I could ever ask for and now I need to know if... If you will marry me?" Time stopped and nobody said anything.

Nick shifted again, his knees aching from being on the floor for so long. He opened his mouth to try and prompt Monroe into answering but Monroe seemed to snap out of his shock. 

"Yes," Monroe nodded frantically, "Yes you idiot, of course I'll marry you." Nick released a sigh of relief and put the ring onto Monroe's finger. The whole precinct started applauding as Nick stood up and kissed Monroe softly.

"I love you." Nick whispered, resting his forehead against Monroe's.

"I love you too," Monroe laughed softly, "Can't believe you proposed with a lunch bag."

"I almost lost you on this last case, then who'd make me lunch? I thought it was fitting." Nick smiled wider, it was a half joke; Monroe was hunted down despite only being in the group for a short time, the attack had been brutal but Monroe came out on top and despite the bruising and a handful of stitches, he was almost healed.

"I guess if we're getting married I'll have to invest in more brown paper bags for your lunch to go in."

"Yeah," He kissed Monroe again, "I guess you will." 


End file.
